


The Accident

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://tinnidawg.livejournal.com/profile">tinnidawg</a>'s prompt of <i>Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Crookshanks</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehSunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehSunny/gifts).



> Written on 10 May 2006 in response to [tinnidawg](http://tinnidawg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Crookshanks_.

"Whose familiar is this?" Poppy asked, carefully relieving Severus of the wounded cat.

"I don't know," he replied, though he knew perfectly well the animal belonged to Granger. "He should not have been wandering in my laboratory—can you fix it?"

Poppy sighed, bustling toward a worktable. "There now. It'll be just fine, you'll see. Good boy. Yes, Severus. I can heal him."

"Thank you."

Poppy began dressing the beast's wound, all the while feeling Severus' eyes on her back. "You needn't stay," she called over her shoulder, feeling slightly vexed.

"But . . . ."

"Severus, I'm certain it wasn't your fault. Now go."


End file.
